Horsing Around
by Maudlin Mush
Summary: A rescue brings new opportunities for the paramedics of 51.
1. Chapter 1

Horsing Around

by MM

disclaimer: The characters of Emergency do not belong to me. You're never too old (or young) to learn a new trick. As always I'll help 'em up, dust them off, give 'em a smooch and send them back when I'm done.

rating: K

note: follows "Arteries".

With the wild fire season in full swing, Station 51 found themselves covering a wider area in the city. They'd been pulled for the lines the previous two shifts and now were assigned to the city runs. So far they'd gone out on a garage fire and two different rescues: a heart attack and a broken leg when a woman fell off her roof.

"That was... different," Gage said to his partner. Roy nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, usually we get kids and guys falling off roofs," he said.

"I think she'd have been ok if her husband hadn't insisted on telling her what to do," Gage added.

"I sure didn't like having him over my shoulder telling me how to splint her leg!" DeSoto grumped.

"He was a bit over the top," Johnny agreed. "I nearly wrapped one of the rolls of tape around his mouth." This elicited a laugh from his partner as he contemplated the image in his mind.

"At least we didn't have ta stay in the ER," Gage continued. "I bet Brackett blows a gasket."

"Personally, I'd have had Doc Early in there. He'd do a lot better with that kind of personality," Roy said seriously.

"Least it wasn't Morton," his partner countered. Again, Roy laughed.

"Yeah, that would have been gas on the fire alright!" he agreed. They made it back to the station and Gage backed them in.

"Wow! Roy must be sick," Chet Kelly remarked as the two paramedics got out of the squad.

"Why?" Marco asked with a grin.

"Gage drove," Chet said. "I bet Roy was hurt on that last run!" Hank Stanley heard the last of the comment and hurried out into the apparatus bay.

"Roy? You ok?" he asked full of concern. The senior paramedic looked at his superior completely confused.

"Sure, I'm fine," he responded.

"Kelly said you were hurt," Cap rejoined. Chet and Marco quickly slipped into the kitchen trying to quell their snickers.

"He wasn't hurt," Gage said, just as confused.

"I want to log the last two runs while we can," Roy said dismissing Hank's concern. He walked into the office followed by Johnny leaving a confused Cap.

Going into the kitchen Stanley took one look at his crew and knew he'd been hoodwinked. Giving them a glare he poured out coffee and snagged a cookie. Of all people Johnny had brought in a large bag of homemade cookies. There had been some ribbing about being the dutiful little missus, but then the men had discovered the cookies were quite good. Every time they entered the kitchen they'd bee-line for the jar to get another.

Cap moved over to the table and sat down by his engineer. Stoker smiled and passed him a section of the paper. Another snicker came from the sink area.

"I think the latrines need to be cleaned," Hank grouched.

"Johnny did 'em, Cap," Marco managed without a giggle.

"Of course, Chet's had the most experience," Mike pondered. "He really should go touch 'em up." The seated men looked over at the goofy duo.

"I think I'll go check out the dorm," Chet said. "Be sure I got all the beds made."

"I'll help you, amigo!" Marco added and the two men scooted out of the room. Hank sighed then took a bite of cookie.

"That Kelly will be the death of me yet!" he grumbled.

"Do I want to know?" Stoker asked as he sipped at his cup.

"Said Roy was injured on the last run," Cap said then thought a moment before slumping in disgust.

"What?" the engineer prodded.

"Gage drove back," Hank said. "I know he drives to Rampart when DeSoto rides in with the patient, but he rarely drives the squad when it's the two of them."

"And Chet decided Roy must have been hurt or sick," Mike completed the thought.''

"I overheard the last comment, I guess," Cap grumbled, "and leapt to the conclusion Roy was hurt."

"You worry too much," Mike said sympathetically.

"Given those two," Hank said, "especially Gage, it's a safe assumption!" He took another bite of cookie and then sipped coffee through it. The coffee and chocolate chips melded together and enhanced the flavor. Trust the younger paramedic to come up with that eating suggestion.

About a half hour later Johnny and Roy entered the kitchen. DeSoto was the chef of the day and went to the fridge to pull out his version of lunch: hot dogs with chile or sauerkraut. He started everything heating on the stove and then swiped a cookie while his partner picked up the front section of the Times.

"Man, Junior, I'm gonna put on ten pounds this shift alone!" he complained around a mouthful of cookie. This elicited a snicker from behind the newspaper.

"Who made the cookies?" Mike asked. The paper went up higher.

"Uh, me and Rose and Drew," Johnny said very quickly. Roy shot a slight glare. He didn't approve of the friendship; she had been a patient! But for some reason Cap had no problem with it.

"You tell her they're great!" Hank remarked. "You know that Emily and the kids loved the pool cook-out as well." This caused both Roy and Mike to look at the captain. He'd gone over for dinner? Gage's paper shook slightly as he hid. Roy refused to come over for the get-together, but Hank accepted.

Fortunately the chile started to hiss drawing the senior paramedic's attention away from the conversation. He missed Cap pulling Johnny's paper down and give him an encouraging smile. Johnny returned a lopsided grin. Mike watched the exchange without comment. Soon the dorm room duo joined them and lunch was served.

Conversation revolved around the ongoing wild fires. The smoke hung over the mountains and ash was falling onto the cars' windshields. Containment had finally reached over 75% and there was a good chance full containment would happen by the weekend.

Then the tones sounded. "Squad 51, man injured on hiking trail. Report to the Angeles Ranger's station at Chantry Flats. Cross street, Santa Anita Avenue. Time out, 12:55."

"Squad 51, KMG, 365," Stanley noted and handed the slip to Roy. Gage was tracing out the map as it was out of their response area.

"Looks like a 30 minute drive," Mike commented as he checked the route with the paramedic.

"Yep, guess the other stations are on the line or busy," he replied as he moved off to his side of the squad. Soon the paramedic duo were traveling quickly across the freeway to Santa Anita Avenue. Fortunately, the drivers responded quickly and moved to the right clearing the way.

As they pulled up to the ranger's station Roy noted several horses saddled and waiting by a trailer. He was not a big fan of horses and skirted well around them to get to the beckoning ranger. Johnny, on the other hand, passed closer and patted each animal talking in a low, calm voice.

"Know your way around horses?" the ranger sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, grew up around them," Johnny said. "Did some rodeo riding back in the day."

"Great! I was worried I'd get greenhorns," he said happily. "I'm Pete Greer." Roy glanced at the horses and then back at the ranger.

"Problem is we have a hiking victim and all helicopters are tied up at the fire. The ETA was two hours when we called you," he explained. "I don't know how serious the injury, but there was mention of at least a broken leg. We'll need to carry your equipment up with us on horseback." Roy paled.

"I, uh, I," he stuttered. Johnny immediately put a calming hand on his friend.

"Hey, it's going to be fine," he said.

"No, it's not. I can't ride," Roy said. "I've never ridden. Not even one of those electric horses out in front of the market!

"We'll work it out, pally," the younger paramedic said soothingly. "Let me go check out the animals while you pull out the equipment we'll need."

"I can do that," Roy turned towards the safety of his squad. Johnny looked at the horses.

"Looks like that one can carry two men," he pointed to the largest, heaviest horse.

"Yea, Belle is part clydesdale, nice long back and even gait," Pete agreed. "She'll easily carry you and your partner." Johnny grinned.

"If we can get him on board!" he said tersely.

"No problem. We can put an extra blanket over the end of the saddle for him to sit on and he can hold on to you," the ranger suggested.

"That'll free up the third horse to carry the equipment," John added. Quickly the two men worked with Belle to get the blanket in place. Next they tied the med box, biophone and stokes to the second horse. Splints were added and they debated bringing the cardiac monitor. This was added and the load was rechecked to make sure it was balanced.

"Belle is rein trained," Pete told the younger paramedic. "Very calm as well. I'll ride Buck and bring Casper along behind me." Roy looked at the arrangement.

"And, um, me?" he asked nervously.

"You'll ride with me, pally!" Johnny said with a smile. "I'm definitely going to need you for the victim." Roy did not look at all pleased with the arrangement, but he watched as Johnny climbed easily into the saddle. Then he moved over to the squad bumper.

"If you stand up here," Pete said, "you'll have an easier time getting on. I'll be on the other side to make sure you're settled." Swallowing, Roy did as he was directed and was soon behind Johnny holding on for dear life.

"I do need to breath, pally!" Johnny teased, although he was pleased when the iron grip loosened slightly.

"We'll take it slow for now," Pete said. "It's about a twenty minute ride and the terrain is pretty easy."

Roy was not at all happy at first. But his partner, knowing how scared he was, kept up a constant chatter explaining everything that was happening on the ride. By doing this the senior paramedic knew every jostle, dip and rise on the trail. Once they were out of the more congested camping area the speed picked up slightly and they were jogging along the dirt track along a dry creek bed.

"They were rock climbing as far as I could figure," Pete called back. "I can't figure how they could fall and get hurt, the rocks are pretty low and there're plenty of handholds."

"Hey, if there's even a slight possibility, then someone will get hurt," Johnny said. "Just takes one mis-step."

"Yeah," Roy decided he could talk and hold on at the same time. "It's amazing just what can happen. Johnny, here, managed to crack a rib getting out of the squad."

"Hey!" Johnny snapped. "It was raining and I slipped on the running board!"

"As you said," Roy returned smugly, "just one mis-step." Gage did not retort, although he let out a huffy breath. He was pleased that Roy was relaxing.

"Ok, just over this rise, then another quarter mile or so," Pete said.

"Lean forward a little," Johnny directed. "It'll help Belle go up hill."

"You know a lot about horses," Roy commented, knowing he sounded lame.

"Well, horses and humans are alike," Johnny said. "We both go uphill better if we lean forward a bit. You seem to be doing better," he let that dangle.

"Yeah, not as bad as I thought," Roy admitted. "I guess I was always really concerned because they're so tall! And big! And..." Johnny chuckled.

"Yeah, they are," he agreed. "But when they're raised kindly and trained they're wonderful animals. Intelligent, gentle, loyal..."

"Like a dog?" Roy teased.

"Better, they can carry you when you're hurt and their poop is good for the garden and doesn't stink," Johnny teased right back. Roy chuckled and his grip loosened a bit more. They continued up the rise and then together leaned back as Belle moved down hill. Once they reached the flats they broke into a canter.

Roy was thrilled. He'd never felt so free as the air moved through his hair and his body synced with the horse's movements. Maybe he should reconsider riding. All too soon they arrived at the accident site.

Gage swung his partner down and pushed him towards the victim. He slipped off and handed the rein to Pete as he moved to Casper and started to gather their equipment.

The victim, a young man named Craig, had a severe compound fracture. His climbing buddies had done a good job of keeping him calm and covering the wound, but now the paramedics would be required to splint it.

That was gonna hurt!

As Roy took vitals Johnny tried the biophone. He couldn't raise the hospital. Pete then tried the HT and established communication with the nearby ranger's station. He was able to set up a relay to Rampart.

"Chantry Flats Ranger Station, this is Rampart," Kel Brackett's no-nonsense voice could just be heard. The ranger at the station began giving vitals.

"HT 51, start an IV with D5W, open wide. 5 mg morphine push," the ranger relayed. "Then splint and transport as soon as possible."

"IV, D5W, 5 mg morphine push, splint and transport," Johnny repeated. "Inform Rampart helicopter transport is at least an hour out." This information was repeated to Brackett.

"HT 51, Rampart requests vitals every 10 minutes and continue IV," the ranger reported.

"HT 51, 10-4," Gage responded and set the HT down. Soon Craig was drifting on morphine and the two paramedics were able to carefully splint the broken leg. Roy sorted through the drug box.

"We have two more bags of D5W and three of normal saline," he said. "Four more doses of morphine." Johnny nodded as he propped the splinted limb up on the cardiac monitor. At least it had a job to do! While he was tending to their patient, and Pete was talking with the other two rock climbers, Roy dared to approach Belle.

The horse was big, no doubt about that! But she bobbed her head down to him and allowed the senior paramedic to rub her nose then behind her ears. When he didn't quite managed to scratch her itch, she rubbed against him. With a laugh he moved his fingers and attacked the itchy spot on her forehead under the bridle.

From his vantage point Johnny monitored his partner. Belle was a very calm animal and he could tell Roy felt comfortable with her. Maybe with this experience he could get his reluctant partner to take some lessons with him. Horses opened up a lot of camping that was inaccessible to hiking. Plus, you could carry more food and equipment to make a comfortable camp.

"Hey, John," Pete sidled up to him. "Looks like that partner of yours might get over his fear."

"Might," Gage agreed. "Just need to find some good horses for him to learn to ride." Pete grinned.

"We-ell," he drawled, "as you know the rangers keep a couple stables. One at the LA equestrian stables. Then two smaller stables. I work out of the LA stables."

"That's great, you people definitely need good horses," Johnny stated.

"Well, Belle is kept at the LA facility," Pete offered. "If you want, you could bring Roy out there a few times a month and teach him. It'd be free since you're part of the department."

"Really?" Johnny looked surprised. "I thought you'd have more than enough people wanting to ride 'em."

"Well, lots of people want to ride," Pete allowed, "but few of them know what it takes to care for horses. If you came, then I know Belle and any other animal you rode would be brushed out and cooled properly." Johnny nodded.

"You're right about that!" he agreed. "Most people seem to think horses are like cars. Fill 'em up and take 'em out. Nothing else needed unless a visit to the vet/mechanic."

"I knew you'd understand," Pete smiled as he adjusted the blanked under Craig's sleeping head. "I'm there on most Fridays. I'll give you my card when we get back and you are more than welcome to call and see when I'm on. I'd be glad to keep Belle aside for Roy." Johnny gave him the full lop-sided smile.

"Great!" he agreed. "I might just come out by myself. Working around horses is very relaxing."

"And I'll have another paramedic team available for wilderness rescues," Pete grin grew. "Can't tell you how few teams are trained." They turned their attention to the senior paramedic who was laughing as Belle hooked her head over his shoulder and pulled him towards her. Another itch had presented itself and Roy was more than willing to scratch it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The medi-flight came much too soon for Roy who'd only just discovered the wonders of horses. Or at least the wonders of Belle. The huge animal was gentle and warm and just as kind as Johnny had said a horse could be. As he watched the copter level out and land he suddenly wished he could ride Belle back to the squad.

But that wouldn't be practical. He had no experience riding, except for the half-hour ride behind Johnny. And he had taken lead on the care of the patient. With a sigh he patted his new friend and went to help put Craig and the necessary equipment onto the helicopter. Then he climbed aboard and waved goodbye.

"Think that was for us?" Pete said to Johnny.

"Nope, that was for Belle," the paramedic grinned. Then the two men went back to the horses to prepare for the ride back.

Roy concentrated on his patient. Soon they were approaching the new landing pad at Rampart. The pilot circled and easily placed his machine on the target. As the blades spun lazily above Carol and two attendants arrived to help load Craig and the equipment on a gurney and bring him down to ER.

Once in the treatment room the patient was carefully transfered onto the exam table. IV bags were hung on the pole and Roy stowed his things in the stokes. After pushing it out of the way he washed his hands and returned to help keep Craig calm while the doctor did his job.

Kel Brackett watched as Dixie finished cutting the jeans off his patient. Then a quick wipe down and a foley was threaded in.

"Man, I am glad you're here!" Craig told the senior paramedic. "It doesn't really hurt right now 'cause of the drugs, but it feels so weird!"

"Yeah, it does," Roy agreed with a small grin. Craig snickered at the slight blush that joined it.

"So, when will your partner get back?" he continued. "John? Johnny? He was really funny. And calm, too. I never knew you could be both at once." Dixie caught Roy's eye and smirked. The morphine had loosened the man's tongue and he was happily babbling.

"Hey, what about the horses? How'd they get yours back?" he suddenly recalled the three animals tied nearby.

"You got to ride, Roy?" Brackett was immediately with the conversation. He had always wanted to learn how to ride but between his parents and his profession he'd never had the time.

"Well, not really," Roy said. "I mean, I was on a horse and all, but I rode behind Johnny. "I've never been on one before!"

"How did they convince you to get on?" Dixie asked. "Does Johnny know anything about riding?"

"Yeah, he said something about riding in rodeos when he was younger," Roy said. "He moved around all the horses as easy as you please." He sighed recalling the feeling of flying on Belle's back.

"You got it bad," Craig remarked from the table. With a jerk Roy looked down at him.

"Got what?" he asked.

"Horse fever! One of my old girlfriends got on a horse kick," he chattered. "We rode a lot."

"What happened to her?" Dixie asked.

"Eh, ran off with the instructor," he shrugged. "Maybe your Johnny will teach you how to ride," Craig muttered, eyes starting to droop as the meds worked their way through him. There was a knock on the door and x-ray announced its arrival. The medical personnel left the room.

"So, Johnny knows how to ride," Kel continued the conversation at the nurse's station.

"Yeah, guess so," Roy responded.

"If he, uh, gives you lessons, do you think I could tag along?" Brackett asked nervously.

"I don't see why not, doc," Roy agreed. "But I don't know if he will. We didn't actually talk about it since we were dealing with Craig and all."

"I never knew you liked horses, Kel," Dixie studied his face carefully. It was endearing to see the shy, hesitant, look.

"My parents," he began, "well, my mom, didn't think it was appropriate, being city raised. Farm animals of any type weren't discussed. She didn't even want me to go fishing with Dad because we got pretty dirty." Roy rolled his eyes.

"The way Joanne sees it you're not a kid unless you end the day with worms in your pockets, grass stains on both knees and jelly dripped down your shirt," he said. Dixie and Brackett chuckled.

"That was my mom's feeling, too," Dix agreed, "although she would have probably said frogs in our pockets. We lived near a creek." At that moment the tech came by promising x-rays asap.

"I guess I'll go wait with Craig," Roy decided. "Johnny won't be here for awhile, especially since it took nearly an hour to reach the accident site. He'll take longer because he won't use the siren on the run back."

"I'm sure Craig will appreciate that," Dixie said. "He seemed pretty comfortable with you!"

"I think he'd be comfortable with just about anyone given his reaction to the morphine," Roy chuckled. He moved down the hall to the treatment room.

Another half-hour and the injured man was being bustled off to orthopedics and surgery to have his leg repaired and set. Roy tagged after Dixie and Brackett back to the nurse's station. Before the chart could be signed off, Johnny came sauntering down the hall. He became very self-conscious when he realized all three people were watching him intently.

"Uh... hi?" he said hesitantly.

"Hi John! Hi Johnny! Hey, Junior!" the three greeted him nearly simultaneously. Now he was really worried.

"What?" he glanced down. "Did I track something in?" Then he rolled his eyes. "Roy, I left Belle back at Chantry Flats. She wouldn't fit in the squad." He watched his partner blush. Much to his confusion, so did Brackett. He sidled up beside the ER nurse.

"So, Dix, can you tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"I think the 'boys' have something to ask you," she said with a mischievous smile. Hesitantly Gage looked at the 'boys.'

"Ye-ees?" he queried. The senior paramedic and doctor looked at one another and Kel actually nudged Roy. Dixie had to quell her snickers.

"Uhm, could you give us lessons?" Roy asked. Johnny narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of lessons?" he asked with pretend suspicion. "Dancing? Dating? Racing?"

"How about latrine duty?" Dixie asked with a straight face.

"HEY!" Johnny protested.

"Riding lessons," Kel filled in. Giving the nurse a final glare, the younger paramedic turned a smiling face to his friends.

"Sure, I talked with Pete about using the rangers' horses and he agreed," Johnny said. "If you give me your schedule, Doc, I'll figure out when we can ride."

That was all it took. Kelly Brackett was down the hall and in his office snagging his work schedule. This was presented with a boyish grin to the younger paramedic. He agreed to let the doctor know when they could go out riding.

Over the course of the next week Johnny looked over their schedules and spoke with Pete about riding times. He'd decided to take each man separately for the first lesson then the three of them could all go together. Roy was easy to fit in, they had the same days off! Brackett was a bit more difficult, but they did have common days off several times in the month and a lesson time was set up.

It was a sunny California morning when Johnny arrived at the stables. He'd come alone to speak with Pete and look over the horses that would be available to ride. He also wanted to see how the stables were run and how the animals were treated.

First he noted the good sized stables with plenty of space available for the horses to move in. Then the alert faces peering out to see who was coming up. There were a few humans working on cleaning out stalls and the yard. As he climbed out of his Rover he was greeted.

"Hi Johnny!" Pete called to him. With a wave the paramedic locked his car and walked down to a tack room. The ranger was checking bridles and straightening lines.

"Good morning!" he said as he shook hands. "Thought I'd come and see the lay out of the land."

"Excellent," Pete grinned. "Like to play with my tangle?" Gage looked at the reins snarled on the floor and in the ranger's hands.

"Looks like a mess," he said.

"Wasn't here for two days," Pete said ruefully. "So now I have to pay the price of a weekend off." Johnny grinned and began to help sort out the mess. They worked in comfortable silence for a half-hour, then with the ranger's direction, they cleaned up the tack room getting all the equipment back into proper place.

"I bet you want to check out the horses next," Pete grinned.

"Yep," Johnny replied. "I have two greenhorns looking to learn how to be cowboys." He and and his friend chuckled. They moved out to the stable area where they could see all the horses out in the common field.

"We have 15 horses here," Pete explained. "There are another 15 horses at two other stables. We tend to trailer the animals where we need them. 10 were purchased, 5 were donated. We have great supporters who've basically paid for the animals' keep. A vet comes out every two weeks to look over the herd."

Johnny looked over the field then whistled. Several heads came up and scanned him. Then four horses decided he'd be interesting to meet and ambled over.

Johnny climbed through the fence and waited for the curious animals. They sniffed at him and nudged.

No treats! But the dark haired man spoke to them and seemed to know where all the itchy spots were so they hung around him. Pete climbed in and introduced the horses to Johnny.

"This is Tippie," he patted the arched neck of a nearly white horse. "She's young and definitely not for a new rider! She requires a firm hand on the rein." He then turned to a dusty grey horse.

"This is Jake. He's a reliable guy," the ranger let the animal nibble at his jacket. "He'd be a good choice for a new rider."

"Well, Jake, I wouldn't mind trying you out for a bit today," Johnny said and turned to two brown horses, one with nicely marked leg 'stockings'. "Hey," he took a closer look at the larger, plain brown horse. "Belle! Good to see ya, girl!" he gave the horse an affectionate rub behind her ears.

"And this little lady is Lacey," Pete finished the introductions. "She's a nice ride for the younger, lighter riders."

"That leaves us out!" Johnny commented. "So, may I take Jake out for a short ride?" Pete readily agreed and soon the dusky grey was being brushed out. This pleased the ranger. It was better to brush them out before being saddled to be sure there were no problems. He watched intently as the hooves were each tapped and checked for rocks or problems.

Pad, saddle and bridle were easily put on by the paramedic and soon he was astride and moving down the well-marked trail. Jake was an easy ride, used to rein commands. A perfect first horse for Kel Brackett. After about 40 minutes Gage turned back and returned to the stables.

Pete caught up with him in the tack room returning pad and saddle to their proper places. He nodded in approval, mostly to himself. This young fireman would be a definite asset to the stables!

"Say, once you put Jake in the corral, would you have time to look at Cassie?" he asked. "She's not acting right, off her feed and listless. The vet's due day after tomorrow, but I'd call him today if you think she needs it."

"Sure," Johnny agreed with a smile. "I'll give her a quick check. Just remember I'm used to human patients."

Cassie was a dark palomino with mismatched socks on her hind hocks. She was in her stall, head down looking as miserable as an animal could. As the two men came into the stall she didn't react.

"Hey girl," the paramedic's voice soothed. "I'm gonna have a look at you, hmmm?" He continued his low pitched soliloquy as he moved about her body.

"Running a temp," he said in an aside to Pete. "Feel here," he guided the man's hand under the tail on the inside of the leg. It did feel warm.

"You can also check here," he indicated Cassie's mouth and nose. He moved down the dangling neck and finally knelt in front of the horse.

"I'll just lift a back leg," Pete said softly, picking up the hoof so the horse wouldn't lash out.

"Ok, Cassie, let's see those beautiful brown eyes," he peered in one and then the other, flicking them briefly with his penlight. He then moved his hands up to her ears, leaning close, the horse's nose breathing against his torso. He clucked and continued speaking as he checked one ear carefully then moved to the other.

"Poor Cassie," he murmured. "Feels like quite an abscess here Pete." His hand gently cupped the lower part of the ear then his finger gently explored inside. He encountered a largish bump that was warm to the touch. Mostly smooth, he traced around and over it finding a matted area. This was probed gently and that was all it took as the mat flipped up and smelly, rank puss came out quickly.

Cassie stumbled and started to go down, the relief from pain so profound. Pete let go of the horse's leg and watched helplessly as the large animal sank down to her belly and flopped over on her left side.  

Johnny shifted so that the animal's head was on his lap as he continued to ease the pressure off the lump in her ear. He was glad the abscessed ear was pointed down.

"I can irrigate this, but you need to call the vet about an antibiotic," Johnny said calmly, stroking the horse's face as his other hand continued to massage the puss out.

"MARY?!" Pete raised his voice and directed it out into the barn. Soon a young woman popped in.

"Oh, no, what's wrong with Cassie?" she asked, startled by the horse down.

"Infection," Pete said. "What do you need, Johnny?"

"You have a first aid kit? Something I can rinse the ear out with? Gauze," the paramedic determined. "Ask the vet if I should clean it out with some peroxide. Tell him I found a matt on the surface, looks like a burr of some sort got in there and festered. Fortunately its just inside the ear. I could see it if she were turned over, but this way I can irrigate it more easily."

Mary ran off to gather supplies and call the vet. Johnny continued to stroke the horse and talk to her soothingly. Cassie seemed to know he meant no harm but rather had taken away the pain that had persisted for days. She breathed in his scent and listened to his voice.

The woman returned with the requested items and assisted Johnny in cleaning out the ear. The vet had ok'd peroxide and requested Pete to give her one of the stocked injections of antibiotics. It took almost an hour, but the ear was finally cleaned out and lightly treated with an antibiotic ointment.

"Let's see if she'll get up," Johnny suggested as he moved out from under her head. Pete joined him and soon they were encouraging Cassie to get up. The horse responded and was soon standing quietly, moving as close as she could to the dark-haired man that had taken her pain away. Gage allowed her to rest her head over his shoulder and leaned slightly into her chest.

"There ya go, Cassie," he patted her neck and shoulder. "All better. Just going to give you a quick stick and then you can rest." Mary brought in the syringe and Pete quickly injected the dose into the horse's rear haunch. The mess on the stall floor was cleaned up and fresh straw was strewn about. Clean water was poured into her water trough and a leaf of fresh hay was tucked into her feed rack. She took a mouthful of hay and quietly munched away.

Johnny gave her a final pat and went to the stable sink. He was pretty filthy, what with the infected matter getting on his pants and hands. He scrubbed throughly and used the toweling to wipe off as much of the offended mess off his leg.

"Thanks, Johnny!" Pete said as he came up and laid a hand on the paramedic's shoulder. "No one caught that infection."

"Hey, the vet would have found it right away," he said dismissively. "This way she'll feel a lot better by the time he gets here."

"Mary said that Cassie needs two shots a day and he'll evaluate it when he comes," Pete added.

"Good, then she'll be just fine," Johnny smile and tossed the dirty paper towels into the trash. "I'll take another look tomorrow when I come over with Roy."

"Ah, that's right!," the ranger smiled. "First lesson tomorrow! I'll have Belle and Jake ready for you."

"We'll get 'em brushed and saddled," Gage said. "I want Roy to know it's a lot of work and responsibility to ride." Pete nodded happily. He was quite pleased; the paramedic was a great addition to his motley crew at the stables.


	3. Chapter 3

Horsing Around

Chapter 3

"Station 36, station 51, engine 48, industrial fire, Peterson's Pesticides, 4305 Garfield Blvd, Cross street, Jackson. Time out, 3:58." dispatch dutifully announced.

"Station 51, KMG 365," Hank Stanley stated tersely, ripping off the paper and handing one over to Roy Desoto. He noted John Gage and Mike Stoker were running fingers over the large map on the wall.

"Out of our normal area," Gage commented.

"Guess the other stations are out," Mike suggested. He received a grunt for a reply as the paramedic took one last look at the cross streets and turned to the squad. As he climbed into his seat Roy handed him the call slip.

Turning left as they left the apparatus bay, the squad led the engine down many streets and around several turns. Cars pulled aside for the most part and the few stubborn drivers were treated to the full effect of the combined air horns.

A column of black, oily smoke rose ahead of them and the paramedics wondered what they were heading towards. Pesticides were a nasty business. Between the airborne toxins from the smoke, many were also absorbed through skin. Add to that the reaction possibilities with their scba equipment made the call all the more dangerous.

As they pulled into the parking lot they received directions to park on the north end of the site close to the processing pipes and vats. They waited for the engine to follow and pulled out their scbas and pulled them on.

"Roy! Johnny!" Cap waved them over. "The plant manager said everyone has been evacuated and accounted for. Take a line up to the pipes and start shutting off the product flow." Nodding, they ran over to Mike to get their hose assignment and then went to the steel stairs leading up to the vats. They worked together getting the hose up the stairs and then snaked down to the area where the fire was.

"I'll get the valve," Roy yelled. Johnny nodded and twisted the hose around his waist, knowing the water would soon be there. It was imperative they get cold water onto the heated pipes as soon as possible.

Roy began trying to turn the large wheel and glanced over noting the hose starting to fill. He was distracted for a moment when the wheel proved stiff and when he finally got it moving he looked back over.

Just in time to see the pipe by his partner split open spewing the chemical du jour onto his helmet, face mask and front. Johnny immediately turned around wanting to protect his body but was hampered in moving due to the thick hose and the fact his face mask was turning milky white.

"Damn!" Roy cursed as he turned the wheel faster and was rewarded with the stream slowing down and then stopping.

"HT51 to Engine 51," he immediately called out as he hurried over to his partner. "Code 1. Johnny's been covered in pesticide. He's going to have to be washed down. I need soap, blankets, and a new scba immediately." He barely heard the acknowledgement as he grabbed the hose and turned it on.

Johnny worked hard at not panicking. He knew he'd been well covered by his turnouts and scba. But that didn't mean he was totally protected. He couldn't take anything off and just hoped Roy saw what had happened.

When the water hit his back he relaxed slightly. He carefully lifted his arms and began slowly turning around letting the water stream off his body. He was still slightly claustrophobic not being able to see out of his mask and he wondered if any of his hoses had been compromised.

As Roy carefully washed down his partner Chet and Marco hustled up the stairs followed closely by two linemen from the 48s. The latter pair had their own hose and went on to tackle the fire and heated pipes. Chet and Marco took over the hose for the senior paramedic.

"I'll move him down by the ladder then we'll get him stripped," he walked into the stream and grabbed his partner's arm. He felt the panic roiling off the younger man as his forearm was grasped in return.

"We'll get you taken care of, Junior," he said as he tugged him along. They made their way carefully over hoses to an open area by the stairs away from the hot pipes and fire. First, Roy worked on taking off the turnout coat. Shirt and t shirt were next. Turnout pants and pants followed and the shivering paramedic stood in mask, helmet and boxers. Shoes were kicked off and the water still ran down over his body.

Cap arrived next. He had soap, blankets and a scba. Roy latched onto the mask and tossed Johnny's helmet off followed by the damaged mask. The new air supply was put on as soon as water had run over his head. Now being able to see his partner's eyes, which were so dilated that they were black, the senior paramedic knew Johnny was nauseous.

Damn! That meant he'd been exposed to the pesticide.

The next thing he noted was that the younger man was shivering. The cold water certainly wasn't conducive to warmth. They needed to get him cleaned off fast! He took the soap from Hank and started to squirt it onto his partner.

At some point Brice showed up and moved in to assist Roy. The two paramedics were able to suds up the exposed man. Johnny didn't bother trying to help as he was battling the rising bile in his throat.

Not to mention the cold was nearly unbearable.

The rest of the coverings were removed, boxers and socks, and those areas soaped up. If he hadn't felt so sick by this time Johnny would be absolutely embarrassed. His head was beginning to throb. As it was he just wanted to lie down and die.

After the final rinse Cap stepped forward with outstretched arms. Johnny happily allowed him to wrap the dry blankets around his trembling body. He wasn't too sure about being swaddled and then picked up over his Cap's shoulders, but wisely, he didn't complain.

Picking up the tank, Roy proceeded them down the stairs and Brice followed. At the bottom Hank declined any help and carried his young paramedic to the yellow tarp laid out by Bellingham. He could feel Johnny shivering from cold and fear.

"Ok, Johnny, just relax," he said as he set his burden down and whipped off his mask. "Let Roy check you out."

"E-e-easy for y-you t-t-t-to say," he ground out through chattering teeth. The bile slide to the back of his throat and he swallowed convulsively against it. He desperately didn't want to vomit, but his stomach had other ideas.

Roy and Brice began to take vitals. Seeing his pale face and feeling the retching begin, Brice braced Johnny on his side and allowed the first launch of stomach to pass.

"Rampart, this is squad 51," Roy began his transmission. "We have a male, 27, exposed to pesticides. His pulse is 120, respirations 40 and shallow and his blood pressure is 130 over 100. He has vomited. He has been completely washed down with soap to neutralize the pesticide."

"Squad 51, start an IV with D5W and administer 10 liters O2," Brackett barked back. Is the patient conscious?"

"Affirmative, Rampart, patient is awake and oriented times 3," Roy responded as he handed the IV over to Brice. Soon Gage sported an IV and nasal cannula. He continued to shiver uncontrollably unable to get warm.

"Don't worry, Johnny," Roy said as he patted his blanket covered arm. "Dixie'll have lots of warm blankets for you." Miserable, the paramedic just nodded and then tried to roll over once more to heave. Brice braced him and wiped his mouth when he finished.

"Brackett will give you some Compazine when you get in to Rampart," he offered sympathetically.

"Yeah," he managed. "Better bring a bucket."

"Don't worry, Junior, got it covered," Roy said as he motioned to the ambulance attendants. Soon the shivering patient was bundled up and yet another blanket was tucked around him. He was loaded into the back with Roy. Brice handed in a bucket.

It would have been a nice thing if the bucket didn't get used, but as the ride to Rampart lengthened Johnny was dry heaving nearly continually. Whatever was in the pesticide made for some heavy duty reactions.

Roy did his best to soothe his friend, riding out each wave, coaching him to breath. On Johnny's part he gripped his partner's lower arm for support.

As soon as they backed in they were met by both Dr. Brackett and Dr. Morton. Dixie guided them to treatment room 6, near the back of ER.

"Compazine, Mike," Kel directed the younger doctor. "Dixie, let's get these cold blankets off and get some warm ones. I don't want his core temperature to drop too much."

By this point he was so miserable he didn't care what they did to him or what they saw as long as the heaving would stop and he could get warm. It took a few minutes for the drug to start working on the nausea. It also took some few minutes to unwrap the damp blankets swaddling the paramedic.

Then blissful warmth enveloped him as Roy and Dixie layered several toasty blankets around him. He moaned in pleasure even as another wave of stomach contractions hit him. Brackett held him on his side as he willed the medication to take affect.

"We'll need blood panels to determine how much he absorbed," Mike noted.

"Let's wait until the compazine kicks in," Kel determined. "Easier to draw without the shaking." Dixie ran a soothing hand over Johnny's shoulder until the worst of the nausea passed. Eyes slid nearly closed as the ill man enjoyed being warm and not retching.

Quiet ensued as the nurse drew out several tubes of blood. Once finished Morton and Brackett began their more in depth exam. Vitals were taken then the patient was poked, prodded and every inch of his skin examined for any burns from the chemicals. Since he was finally warm Johnny made no protests allowing himself to be checked over thoroughly.

"Looks like a thin line of irritation along his neck where the turnout didn't quite cover adequately," Kel determined.

"Maybe here on his wrists where the gloves gapped," Mike added. "Not much exposure fortunately!"

"Exactly," Brackett agreed. "This stuff is highly toxic. You were lucky, my friend," he said as he started to tuck the blankets back over the drowsy man.

"Are there any long term effects?" Roy asked in concern.

"Well, since it was minimal and you got him washed off so quickly, there shouldn't be," Mike thought about the side effects. "He'll be tired for a few days although he shouldn't have any more problems with nausea. I'll have Dixie put in a foley so we can really hydrate him and help push any toxin out. We'll give him another dose of compazine and send some home with him to take orally for the next 48 hours just to be sure."

"And we'll know more when the blood panels come back," Brackett hedged the overly positive prognosis. "If they levels aren't high he can go home tonight." He looked down at the sleeping young man and a soft smile touched his eyes.

"Joanne available for a guest?" he asked. Roy frowned.

"No, she's up visiting her mother for a few days with the kids," he reported. "I can check with Cap. Maybe Emily is home."

"That's ok," Kel decided. "If we clear him I'll watch him tonight. We were going out riding tomorrow anyway. I have the day off."

"Yeah, we both were," Roy sounded a bit disappointed.

"Well, let's see what happens," Mike interjected. "May be he'll feel better." There was a possibility Johnny would feel good enough to go out to the stables, although he shouldn't ride.

"I'll give you a call tonight, Roy," Kel said. "Let you know how he feels."

"Well, I'd better go call Cap and get a replacement," Roy said. "I'm just glad he's going to be alright."

When Johnny woke a few hours later he was still wrapped up in several blankets pleasantly warm.

"Well, hey there, sleepy head," Dixie brushed his hair out of his eyes. "How are you feeling?" It was a complicated question and he thought about it for a time.

"Is he waking up?" Dr. Brackett asked as he entered the room.

"Trying to," she replied. "Not quite there." She began taking vitals while Kel checked eyes, felt glands and finally listened to lungs.

"I'm gonna make it?" Gage finally found his voice.

"How do you feel?" Brackett countered.

"Uhm, blurry," Johnny decided. "Like I'm out of focus," he tried to swallow but there was no moisture. Dixie picked up a water glass and proffered the straw. He drew in a cool mouthful of liquid.

"That's the compazine," Kel explained. "You'll be drowsy and thirsty. Do you have a headache? Any nausea?"

"No headache, no nausea," he responded.

"I want to check the exposure sites again," the doctor decided. Dixie helped him unwrap the blankets. As they got down to skin Johnny started blushing. The nurse tried to quell a snicker.

"Oops, think those people in the ER forgot something," she succumbed to the giggle this time. She moved over to the shelves and pulled down two gowns. These were put on forwards and back so that he'd be covered.

Once the blankets were off and the bed was raised slightly Kel began looking at the raised, reddened skin. There about a three inch stripe along his neck and upper right shoulder where the turnouts had gapped.

"We'll put some hydrocortisone on this," he remarked aloud. Dixie went to get the requested medication. Brackett then checked out both wrists. Again, there was a very narrow stripe of angry skin on the left wrist. This was noted verbally and he then looked over the rest of the reclining man's body. A very small patch of reddened skin on his chest, presumably some had dripped down through a gap in his coat.

"That pesticide is certainly toxic!" Kel exclaimed as he watched Dixie come into the room. He accepted the tube and applied some white cream on each wound site.

"What about the cath?" Johnny asked with some annoyance in his voice.

"It can come out once we get a clean specimen," he was told. "We'll also pull some blood and compare levels to the original readings."

Soon Johnny was tucked back in fresh, warm blankets. Brackett promised to return as soon as the results were back. Dixie had arranged for a late lunch to be brought in and he was picking through something that resembled hash when Roy walked in.

"Hey, Junior!" the senior paramedic hailed him. "How's it going?"

"Well, the toxin didn't do me in, but the food just might!" he exclaimed as he ferreted out a dubious piece of meat.

"I think I can help with that," Roy said with a smile. He held out a white bag. Johnny happily reached for the treat. A big, double cheese burger and onion rings greeted him. He gleefully bit into the still warm food.

"Dix said you were doing pretty good," Roy carried on the conversation. "Might be able to go home tonight."

"As long as I'm warm and not heaving, I can sleep anywhere," Johnny admitted. "Doc said the compazine will make me drowsy."

"I think Brackett said he'd take you home with him," Roy said. "He isn't working tomorrow." Johnny's eyebrows tightened in concentration.

"We were going riding tomorrow," he suddenly realized. "I'm sorry, Roy!"

"You don't need to apologize, Junior!" he protested. "It's not like you got sprayed on purpose."

"I know, but it's rare when we're all off together and have nothing planned," he replied as he picked up an onion ring. He chewed thoughtfully.

"I suppose I could go along, make sure you two saddled up right," he considered. "Then I could relax at the barn 'til you got back."

"You think we can ride alone?" Roy asked.

"You won't be alone, there are a lot of people riding out of that stable! You and doc have ridden on the main trail several times," Johnny said. "You two can ride out for about an hour and then come back. It'll be fine."

"As long as you feel good enough, partner," Roy cautioned. He was about to add more when Bellingham stuck his head in.

"Hey Johnny," he began, "Roy, we have a run."

"You doing overtime just like Brice, eh?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, we're planning a little trip so we've done a little overtime and a little trading," the Animal responded. Roy was at the door listening to the tones.

"Squad 51, man down, 394 Marigold Avenue. Cross street, 7th, Time out 16:54."

"Squad 51," Bellingham replied and both paramedics left the room.

A few hours later Kelly Brackett returned to Johnny dressed in his civvies. He noted the patient was dozing contently in the warm blankets. Moving to the bed he checked respiration and then pulse. Moving Johnny's arm woke him.

"Hey, Doc," Johnny grinned. "How 'm I doing?"

"Better than expected," Kel replied as he made a few notations on the chart. "You feel like a sleep over?"

"You're up to feeding me?" Johnny teased right back. Brackett gave him a long, considering look.

"Yeah, I can feed you," he decided. "If you make coffee in the morning."

"I'll go one further," Gage grinned. "I'll do breakfast and come out to the stables to supervise you and Roy saddling up!"

"Only if you feel up to it in the morning," Brackett countered, but his 100 watt smile showed a youthful excitement.

"I know I will," the paramedic countered. "I feel fine now, just sleepy."

"Let me call Roy first, then we'll go home," Kel said as he reached for the phone by the bed.

"Station 51, Captain Stanley speaking," Hank answered the phone. "Well, hi, Dr. Brackett. Yes, he's in. Just a minute!" he put the call on hold and went to his office door.

"Roy! Dr. Brackett's on the phone," he called out. Mike and Marco looked up.

"Any problem with Johnny?" Marco asked quickly.

"He didn't say," Cap shrugged. Roy picked up the kitchen phone. Chet moved in closer as all five men listened in to his end of the conversation.

"Hi Doc," he began. "He does? That's great! I'm really looking forward to it. Yeah, I'm meet you out at the stables about 10. Great! Tell Johnny good night for me. Bye." A huge smile graced Roy's face as he hung up the phone and turned towards his shiftmates.

"What up, Roy?" Chet was first to ask.

"Oh, Doc said Johnny's doing real good. He's gonna take him home for the night," Roy said.

"Why're you going out to the stable?" the Irish firefighter continued.

"Oh, see, Johnny's been giving me and Doc horseback riding lessons," Roy explained. "We all have tomorrow off and we were going to go out. Johnny can't ride because he's still a little dizzy from the pesticide, but he said he'd go out with us and get us saddled up so Doc and I can ride out on the trail." The crew could tell the senior paramedic was excited.

"You remind me of Gage," Bellingham remarked with a sly grin. "You're positively vibrating."

"Yeah, Roy, you gonna be able to sleep at all tonight?" Cap teased. He was rewarded with a crooked grin just like the absent paramedic's.

"Wait a minute!" Chet exclaimed. "Why do you and Brackett get lessons and not us? I mean, I like to ride!"

"Speak for yourself," Mike inserted as he sipped at his coffee. "I've ridden, but I don't really care for it."

"Except for Mikey," Chet continued unabated. "Why didn't you invite us?!" Roy frowned slightly.

"It was all spur of the moment," he defended himself. "Remember that rescue a couple months back? When we were called out to assist the rangers out of Chantry Flats?"

"Yeah," Marco said, "you and John were way out of our area 'cause of the fires."

"Well, Pete Greer, the ranger, offered Johnny use of the horses at the stables," Roy explained. "He figured he'd have another team of paramedics trained to assist in back country rescues." He laughed. "Plus, he get's Johnny's expertise working with horses."

"Which, I'm sure, is formidable," Cap added with a smile. "I recall he has ranching and rodeo experience."

"He's an injun," Chet said dismissively. "They all know about horses and junk like that." This earned him four glares, even Bellingham took offense at the comment.

"Johnny grew up in a ranching community," Roy stated icily. "He spent a lot of time outdoors working while he was growing up."

"Not a 'ranching community'," Chet said sarcastically. "He grew up on a reservation. Remember how upset he was when that anthropologist lady tried to interview him?"

"Chet!" Marco literally growled. Chet looked at his best friend and realized he'd stepped over a line and actually flushed.

"Sorry," he muttered as he walked out of the room. The remaining men exchanged exasperated glances then Marco followed the embarrassed man. He found him leaning against the back fender of the engine.

"Hey amigo," Marco said softly as he nudged his friend's shoulder. Chet glanced over at him.

"Hey," he replied. They sat there staring out at the traffic, lit by street lights.

"You know how to ride, Marco?" Chet finally broke the silence.

"Eh, I rode a little when I went down to the family ranch," Marco replied. "But it's been awhile."

"Like riding a bike," Chet said, "just get back in the saddle and go."

"Do you ride?" the swarthy man asked.

"Yeah, yeah I have," Chet said in a considering tone. "Been a couple years, but I used to be pretty good." Marco looked at him, seeing the wheels turning in his head.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" he asked cautiously.

"Eh, thinking maybe we could go riding, too, tomorrow," Chet said casually. "Go out to the stables, get a couple horses, relive a few memories."

"What stables?" Marco asked, still suspicious.

"Guess I'll check with DeSoto, see where they get their mounts," he replied.

The conversation was cut short by tones calling them out to a trash fire.

The morning dawned clear. Kel managed to let his house guest sleep in 'til 7:30. Of course, he normally would still be asleep but the thrill of going riding woke him up early.

"Morning, sleepy head," Brackett sat on the edge of the bed and lifted Johnny's arm. Two sleepy brown eyes stared at him making connections. After a long moment he watched everything click into place.

"Morning Doc," Johnny yawned, turning his head slightly to exhale.

"I have engineered coffee," Brackett boasted. This received a grimace.

"Great," came the sarcastic rejoinder.

"I know how to make coffee!" he protested. Johnny slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed, running a hand through his hair.

"Just like Roy does," he grumbled under his breath.

"What?" Kel asked.

"Need a shower," Johnny said louder. This elicited a snort from his friend.

"Right," he said. "I'll just leave a cup of coffee on the sink. And after you're showered, let me know so I can treat your injuries." With a nod Gage left.

Soon both men were heading down the freeway towards the equestrian stables. Johnny leaned against the seat and looked over his 'chauffeur'.

"You are just like Roy," he snickered.

"What?" Kel was startled out of his day dream.

"When I took Roy out for his first lesson he was an hour early and bouncing all over the place," Johnny stated. "You are just as bad." He received a level gaze and arched eyebrow.

"Oh, yes, definitely!" Gage concluded, laughing aloud. After a long considering moment Brackett joined in.

"Now you know how we feel when you're bouncing around!" Kel declared. "Tigger!" Again the car was filled with laughter.

The stables weren't too busy, being a weekday. Pete happily greeted 'his' paramedic team and doctor (as he teasingly called them). He made the appropriate comments when he heard about Johnny's mishap with the pesticide.

"Cassie'll be disappointed," Greer pointed out. The men looked over at three horses, one looking expectantly back. Now Roy punch his partner gently on the shoulder.

"Be glad Chet doesn't know about your girlfriend," he dead panned. He got a growl and a glare then Johnny spun on his heel and stomped over to the horses.

The three observers watched as the horse nickered and stretched her neck out towards the paramedic. He rubbed her nose affectionately then encircled her neck in a hug. It was apparent that the horse liked the man. Knowing better than to tease any longer, they walked to the small corral.

"So, ready to brush and saddle?" Johnny asked as he allowed the horse to nuzzle into his shirt.

"Yep!" Roy responded. Belle and Jake were waiting and soon he and Brackett were brushing them. Johnny and Cassie watched carefully as the two mounts were prepared and saddled. Johnny gave his final approval.

"Cassie and I will be over here," he said gesturing to the hay bales. "I'll be napping. She'll be hanging around." The doctor and senior paramedic laughed as they watched their friend settle on the hay bales with a pillow and several blankets. Cassie moved in close and leaned over him ready to relax.

A quiet half-hour passed. Johnny was dozing contently, the warmth of the horse just enough to make it comfortable.

"Well, lookie there," a boisterous voice clawed into his sleepy brain. "Johnny has a new girlfriend!" The voice was immediately recognized and the paramedic slowly sat up, Cassie offering her neck to lean on.

"Chester B!" he growled. "What are you doing here? Marco?" Johnny quickly noted that they were both on horseback; in fact, Marco was sitting atop Tippie and Chet was up on a horse called Davey. Tippie was agitated and mouthing the bit. Gage knew what that meant!

"Well, Johnny, we wanted to ride as well!" Chet replied. "Me and my amigo here felt left out."

"How'd you get those horses?" he asked. Tippie was not happy with the arrangement. That horse was trouble from the word go!

"I saddled 'em up," Pete said as he walked over. "Chet said they were friends of yours and had ridden a lot."

"There's nothing to riding," Chet drawled. "Just saddle 'em up and give 'em a slap." To illustrate, he shifted and smacked his reigns against his mount. Unfortunately, he missed and hit Tippie. That was all it took.

The horse reared up hoping to dislodge the pesky creature on her back. Marco was terrified and held on tight not wanting to fall. Before anyone could react the horse clamped down on the bit and took off on a dead run.

"Damn it Chet!" Johnny swore and slung himself onto Cassie's saddleless back. She immediately followed his unspoken direction and wheeled after the runaway horse.

Marco clung to the crazy horse's saddle horn. The reigns were useless as the animal wouldn't stop or slow or turn. It just kept plunging on down the trail whipping past startled riders who barely got out of their way.

Hearing the shrieks and yells behind them grow louder, Roy and Kel stopped their mounts and turned to see what was going on.

"What the hell..." the paramedic began as he watched people and animals scatter.

"Who's that?" Kel added as the animal drew closer.

"HELP!" Marco screamed as he streaked past. Scarcely a minute elasped when Johnny flew by on Cassie.

"This is not good," Brackett stated as he and Roy turned their mounts and continued. The next galloping rider came up and clipped past them.

"Pete," Roy pointed out.

Marco was terrified. This was the diablo himself in animal guise! He couldn't stop the beast nor could he get off. Suddenly he was aware of something beside him in the wild flight.

Cassie was furious! Her friend was sick and this temperamental child was causing a huge fuss. As she pulled up alongside the runaway she reached over and gave her a hard nip on the neck causing her to startle.

That was all the distraction Johnny needed as he reached out to grab loosened reigns. He pulled hard and brought the flighty Tippie close and dislodged her grip on the bit.

"Whoa, there," he called out. "Whoa, girl!" He could feel Cassie slowing down beneath him as he gained control over the angry horse.

Marco was aware of yet another horse and rider. Pete Greer pulled up on the other side and helped control Tippie. Soon the three horses were still, riders and horses panting hard.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," the ranger growled.

"I'm just glad I'm gonna be able to explain," Marco trembled.

Cassie canted her ears back and nipped Tippie again. The young horse squealed but did not bolt.

"Let's get you off that horse, Marco," Johnny suggested. He dismounted and helped his friend down.

"I'll ride Tippie back," Pete determined. "She needs a reminder of who's boss."

"Why don't you take Davey back," Johnny suggested but Marco shook his head.

"No way," he protested.

"Then get up behind Johnny," Pete said. "You're a long way from the stables." He helped boost Marco up and watched as the swarthy man gripped the rider tight. Next he wrapped the reigns of his mount on the saddle horn and loosened the halter rope. This was handed over to Johnny. He climbed into Tippie's saddle and firmly settled her. Finally they turned back to the stables.

Marco gripped Johnny and rested his face momentarily on the sweaty back.

"Thanks, Johnny," he said haltingly. "I didn't think I'd ever get off that creature!"

"It's ok, Marco," he assured him. "What ever were you thinking getting up on a strange horse? You definitely don't have much experience on a horse!"

"It's been years," he admitted. "And the work horses on the ranch were nothing like that beast!" They rode quietly for a moment then Marco added, "Chet thought it would be fun to ride."

"Chet, eh?" Johnny prompted.

"Yeah, he was annoyed that you were taking Roy and Dr. Brackett out riding but no one else," Marco explained.

"He could have just asked," Gage pointed out mildly.

"Chet? Ask?" Marco deadpanned. They both chuckled.

"Hey, Johnny, Marco!" Roy called out as they came closer.

"Hi Roy, Doc!" Having a good ride?" Johnny said innocently.

"I thought you were going to take it easy, Johnny," Kel said sternly. Before he could defend himself Marco jumped in.

"It's not his fault, Doc! Chet decided we should come out and ride and fed Mr. Greer a line about what good riders we were!"

"Chet did what?" Brackett started.

"And you let him?" Roy added. Marco looked embarrassed.

"Finish your ride, gentlemen," Johnny said as he nudged Cassie back into a walk. "I have a date with a couple of hay bales." He had no desire to listen to them argue; he was tired and wanted a warm blanket.

By the time Kel and Roy returned they found Johnny once more ensconced on his hay bales, Cassie next to him dozing. They continued on to the barn and began taking saddles and paraphernalia off their horses and putting it away. Pete came up and watched them for a moment, then turned to the stalls.

"Gentlemen, two horses to be cooled down!" he called. A sheepish Marco and embarrassed Chet came out leaning their pitch forks against the wall. They came over and led the horses down towards a loosened bale of straw and began rubbing them down.

"Johnny felt they needed some 'latrine' duty," Pete commented as he stood next to the riders.

"Johnny would be right!" Roy declared as they started laughing.


End file.
